Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2(J
Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 is an upcoming American film and a sequel to the first 1988 film of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Of course, this is JustinandDennis's version of the film, so it will be different from any other version made by anyone else. Also, there will be more Toon characters in this sequel than in the first film, Plot The beginning of the film starts with a flashback to March in the 1940's, where famous cartoons were born. Popular companies such as Paramount, Warner Bros, Walt Disney and Universal Studios(mentioned just for fun) had started to create their cartoon movies which would soon captivate the audience. One particular cartoon was Roger Rabbit, who is a supporting comic foil in a Baby Herman cartoon. Starting with the next scene, the movie fast-forwards to the present time(presumably 2015). Like in the original film, all the animated characters are real beings who live and work alongside the live-action humans in the real world. But in this sequel, there is a new boss of Maroon Studios, who turns out to be the new villain. Cast * Shia LaBeouf as Daniel Valiant (Grandson of Eddie and Dolores) * Gilbert Gottfried as Mr. Frugal * Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit / Benny the Cab and Uncle Boris * Jason Marsden as Justin Puppy * Tom Kenny as Dog, Heffer Wolfe, and Flain * Jaleel White as Dennis * Tara Strong as Luna the Dragon * Sean Giambrone as Lenny Kangaroo * Grey Delise as Molly Kangaroo * Maulik Pancholy as Augie Dingo * Tom Robinson as Max Goof * Frank Welker as Garfield * Scott Innes as Scooby Doo Main Characters * Roger Rabbit * Jessica Rabbit * David Valiant * Mr. Frugal(Main antagonist and New boss of Maroon Studios) * Baby Herman * Benny the Cab * Bridget * Eddie Valiant(mentioned) The Toons JustinandDennis's characters * Justin Puppy * Dennis * Luna the Dragon * Lenny Kangaroo * Molly Kangaroo * Augie Dingo * Maralyn Koopa * Bugsly Kitten and Rufus the Dog(Bugsly's Adventures in Furtown) ABC * Gold-Dust (aka the 1987-90 ABC SatAM dog) * Coal (aka the ABC All-Star Saturday Dog) * Tooty( (aka the 1985-86 ABC SatAM dog) Nickelodeon * Danny Fenton/Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and Jazz Fenton(Danny Phantom) * Rocko, Heffer Wolfe and Spunky(Rocko's Modern Life) * Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax and Goddard(Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Tyrone, Uniqua, Pablo, Tasha and Austin(The Backyardigans) * Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, Skye and Everest(PAW Patrol) * Steve Burns, Blue, Magenta, Green and Periwinkle(Blue's Clues) * Linny, Tuck and Ming-Ming(Wonder Pets!) * Cat and Dog(CatDog) * Oggy, Joey, Dee Dee and Marky(Oggy and the Cockroaches) Cartoon Network * Little Dog and Big Dog(2 Stupid Dogs) * Augie Doggie and Doggy Daddy * Huckleberry Hound * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Scooby Doo and the Mystery Inc. Gang * Krypto, Streaky, The Dog Star Patrol(Brainy Barker, Mammoth Mutt, Bull Dog, Tusky Husky, Hot Dog, Tail Terrier and Paw Pooch), Ace the Bathound, and Stretch-O-Mutt(Krypto the Superdog) * Top Cat, Choo Choo, Brain, Spook, Benny, and Fancy(Top Cat) * Flain, Teslo, Krader, Volectro, Flurr, Lunk, Glurt, Jawg, Chomly, Seismo, Vulk, Zorch, and Zaptor(Mixels) * Garfield and Odie(The Garfield Show) * Grizz, Panda & Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) Walt Disney * Goofy * Max Goof, PJ Pete, and Pistol Pete(Goof Troop) * Pluto * Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Stacy, Isabella, Buford, Bajeet, Perry/Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz(Phineas and Ferb) * Cub Simba & Nala(The Lion King) * Patch, Two-Tone and Cadpig(101 Dalmatians: The Series) * Flippy Doggenbottom(Toontown Online/Rewritten) * Lady, Tramp, Annette, Danielle, Collette, and Scamp(Lady and the Tramp) Warner Bros * Babs Bunny * Buster Bunny * Plucky Duck * Hamton J. Pig * Little Beeper * Furrball the Cat * Calamity Coyote * Fifi la Fume * Shirley the Loon * Dizzy Devil * Road Runner * Wile E. Coyote * Gogo Dodo * Lil' Sneezer * Sweetie * Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner(Animaniacs) Don Bluth * Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike and Chomper(Land Before Time) * Rex, Woog, Dweeb and Elsa(We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Charlie B. Barkin and Itchy(All Dogs Go to Heaven) Sun Sportswear * Rude Dog, Tweek, Winston, Caboose, Satch, Kibble, Reggie and Barney(Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Jay Ward Productions * Rocky and Bullwinkle * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * Dudley Do-Right DiC/Cookie Jar Entertainment * Inspector Gadget * Penny Gadget * Brain Gadget * Kane, Lucy, Jett and Chow(Kung Fu Dino Posse) * Montgomery Moose, Dotty Dog, Woolma Lamb, Zipper Cat, Portia Porcupine, and Bingo Beaver (the Get Along Gang) * Party Popple, P.C. Popple, Pancake Popple, Prize Popple, Puffball Popple, Pretty Bit Popple, Putter Popple, Potato Chip Popple, Bonnie Wagner & Billy Wagner (The 80's Popples) * Preston Evergreen, Rusty Wildwood, and Grover Chestnut (1987 Sylvanian Families) 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios * Manny, Sid, Diego, Scrat, Scratte, Crash & Eddie, Buck, Ellie and Peaches(Ice Age) * Blu, Jewel, Tiago, Carla, Bia, Pedro, Nico and Luiz(Rio & Rio 2) DreamWorks Animation * Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private(Madagascar) * Po, Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Viper, Mantis, and Shifu(Kung Fu Panda) * Hiccup and Toothless(How to Train Your Dragon) * RJ, Verne, Hammy, Stella, Ozzie, Heather, Penny, and Lou(Over the Hedge) Nippon Animation * The Wolf and the Fox(Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics) * Dogtanian TV Asahi * Pukkunbu, Kitano Cow, Utley, Hoover, Bartholomew Bear, Tubby Pig, and Snowball the Bird (Shiny Music Hall/ピッカピカ音楽館) D'Ocon Films * Scruff the Puppy Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation * Boog & Elliot(Open Season) * Cody Maverick, Chicken Joe, Lani and Arnold(Surf's Up) * Crusoe(The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep) * Fauntleroy Fox & Crawford Crow(Screen Gems' "The Fox and the Crow") The Weinstein Company * Thurman and Doc(Escape from Planet Earth) * Doogal, Dylan, Brian & Zeebedee(The Magic Roundabout/Doogal) * Red, Granny, Wolf W. Wolf, & Twitchy(Hoodwinked!) * Niko, Julius, Wilma, and Specs (The Flight Before Christmas) Triggerfish Animation Studios * Khumba, Mama V, Bradley & Skalk (Khumba) Video Games * Bubsy Bobcat * R1/Kid Rayman(Rayman Juniors) * Spyro the Dragon(classic version) * Crash Bandicoot * Parappa the Rapper Youtube * Annoying Orange * Doge(the Shiba Inu meme) * Grumpy Cat(cameo) Trivia * During the flashback, the movie will begin with a Roger Rabbit cartoon. * Most of the Toons will appear as cameos, except for Justin Puppy, Dennis, Max Goof, Garfield, and Scooby Doo, who will all have major roles. * Originally, Bonnie the Bunny and Foxy the Pirate(both from Five Nights at Freddy's) were going to make appearances in Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2, but they were too scary. * Scooby Doo was originally going to have Frank Welker be his voice actor, but J&D went with Scott Innes, since he likes Scott's impression of Scooby better. * Tom Robinson will voice Max Goof, replacing Dana Hill, who died in 1996 Category:Movies